destiel oneshot
by NetflixJunkie
Summary: i'm bad at making descriptions, castiel gets sick and dean takes care of him this is a destiel smut so you have been warned


dean was in the bunker, sam went to go on a hunt so dean was alone dean hasn't slept a full nights rest in a while he's been having nightmares so he got out of bed put his sweatpants on decided he didn't care enough to put a shirt on, he walked to the kitchen to get a beer and then he sat down got his laptop out and started to research but right before he could even type anything in cas came out of no where he looked paler then normal, cas buddy?, are you okay?, castiel wobbled almost falling over which made dean get up quickly to steady cas letting cas lean on, thanks dean his voice sounded like it was painful to talk so dean hushed him dean felt how warm cas was, cas your burning up come on lets get you to bed can you walk? castiel nodded his head and tried to walk but fell dean grabbed him again i guess not dean said under his breathe then picked castiel up like a bride and walked him to deans room thinking he should'nt leave castiel alone i'm sorry to cause you trouble castiel said looking straight into those hazel green eyes its no problem you know you can always ask for help dean said as they reached dean's room, dean opened the door castiel looked around realizing he hasn't even been in deans room before, dean walked to his bed and gently layed castiel down, he kneeled down to get cas's shoes off and then he told cas to sit up so he can take his coat off him and castiel did as told dean pushed castiel's trench coat off cas's shoulders, he tossed the trench coat on the floor and took castiels tie off, dean started thinking what his skin feels like i wonder what it would feel like to touch those lips with mine damn what am i thinking? castiel's sick, he was snapped back when castiel coughed dean pulled the covers over castiel then he got up and started walking away but he felt a tug on his sweatpants, castiel said don't leave and gave dean those puppy dog eyes dean can never say no to those puppy dog eyes alright i won't he walked around to the other side of the bed and started to lay down and he looked over to look at castiel but he fell asleep dean looked at him and smiled as he drifted off to sleep himself, he woke up to find castiel snuggled up on deans bare chest he smiled at the sight then he felt castiel move a little and he woke up, castiel looked at dean then he realized he was snuggled onto deans bare chest he started to blush he pushed himself up as he said sorry but he realized dean was also blushing, dean asked castiel feeling any better? to try and make it less awkward then castiel responded with a yes dean, as he tried to avoid deans eyes, dean realized this and put his hand on castiels jaw gently making cas look him in the eyes, dean i'm sorry i've caused you trouble, but dean couldn't help himself he kissed castiel's beautiful soft lips castiel looked shocked he's always wanted dean to kiss him, dean realized what he was doing and got up quickly and turned away trying to hide his blushing from cas, i'm sorry cas i didn't know what i was thinking, dean? please look at me, dean slowly turned to face cas he doesn't let people see the soft side of him but for some reason he always let's castel see it, castiel kissed dean, dean was shocked but very pleased dean took control he couldn't take it anymore he kissed castiel back passionately slowly putting his tongue in castiels mouth he heard a soft moan so dean continued, he slowly pushed castiel down on the bed he started undoing the buttons on castiels shirt, castiels hands were in deans hair, dean finally undid all the buttons and he slowly took castiels shirt off, he started slowly kissing cas's neck then his shoulder and continued to go lower till he was at castiels waist he heard a soft moan so he slowly moved his hands to the button on castiel's pants and slowly undid it and then the zipper and he slowly pulled castiels pants off and seeing how hard castiel was made him twitch, castiel said dean i've never but dean cut him off it's okay cas just relax, as dean stoked castiel over his boxers castiel let out a moan and threw his head back in pleasure, dean slowing pulled castiels boxers off and grabbed his shaft and slowly starting to stoke it, castiel moaned deans name which only made dean harder, fuck i can't hold back anymore he took his sweatpants off and then his boxers and he moved castiel up the bed better and he gently grabbed cas's legs he gave cas a heated kiss and asked cas are you sure? castiel shook his head yes, so dean grabbed the lube that was in his desk and put it on his fingers and he put a finger on cas's entrance and slowing put a finger in and slowly moved and then put another finger in and slowly loosened cas's entrance then he put the third finger in he heard castiel moan he was loose enough, so he slowly put his shaft's tip by castiels entrance and gave castiel a kiss and slowly pushed his shaft in, castiel threw his head back, dean slowly put the rest in and waited for castiel to get used to it then he started moving he pulled back then back in and castiel let out another big moan as dean continued he started speeding up, castiel was scraching deans back in pleasure and it turned dean on even more, fuck cas i'm about to cum, me too, dean they said between kisses dean sped up and started stroking castiel's shaft castiel let out a big moan and threw his head back and came, right after castiel dean came then he laid beside cas and they shared yet another passionate kiss, dean pulled castiel closer and they fell asleep.


End file.
